


RAGING BALUYO X SHY UWU READER 🥺

by sycriety



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Political RPF - Russian 21st c., The Matrix (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, bakugoisrllyweirdhelpme, fluffydogs, mature - Freeform, mha - Freeform, reader - Freeform, shyragingboy, teenlovers, thisISAJOKE, thisisajoje, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1956-01-23
Updated: 1956-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycriety/pseuds/sycriety
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

hey guys 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

so i just wanted to let you know some stuff about y/n 😖😖🥺🥺🥺😊😊

ok so y/n has OCEAN blue eyes and SUNSHINE blonde hair. she is 2'11 and super uwu and shy 🥺🥺🥺 (very pale skin!!! 😌)

she is VERY in love with bakugu kastuki 😇😇😇😇

will be updated regularly 🤪🤪


	2. baluigo meets y/n

y/n runs to the academy of heroes

"omg i'm going to be late to my first class of heroism 😱😱"

y/n's silky pee coloured hair blows in the wind as she walks into building of academic heroes

she bumps into a 6'5 hot man with rabid hair

"WATCH WHERE UR GOING LOSER😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡" he yells making y/n sob

"s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry boy i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i'll be m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-more careful n-n-n-n-n-next time..." y/n said uwu-ly 😣😣

"B-BAKA BOKE B-BAKE argiatoe milky" balugo says blushing 😱😱😱😝😝

"w-w-w-w-w-w-what can i have your number??" y/n said to the hot man

"n-names bakyoo katssimi.. my n———number is 888 888888 88888 you BAKA IDIOT BAKA WEEB"

author-chan: im blushing so hard this is my dream life ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️

"i-i-i-i-i-i'm y/n.... SAYONARA" y/n says like an uwu 😋😋😋😋

"she is so cute..." bakyso thinks to himself

AUTHOR CHANS NOTES

This is so cute 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😘😘🥰🥰

next chapter will be up sometime 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 hope you guys are likibg my bamhio x reader story 😉😉😉😉☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️😁😁😁


	3. balhoo sees y/n

shcool time 2pm at throwing ball session

BALLOIN POV:

bakuo watched y/n as she grabbed the baseball too big for her small tiny ant banns hands and threw it with all her strength. the ball went 2cm away from her.😱😱😱

"GO Y/N YOU DID GREAT THATS AMAZIN- EW BAKA BOHIIMIAN RAPSHEY THAT WAS HORRIBLE 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡🤬🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯" Bakygso said wuth blush and rage

"s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry bakio..." y/n said with STUTTERS 😳😳😳

"いいえ、私の名前はばかいかすいです" Bakah said in LUSTY RAGE 😥🥵🥵🥵

"oooooooooooooooooops sorrrrrrry bakhoo...." y/n said sad, thinking he would not have a crush on her anymore

10 HOURS LATER

y/n's POV  
IM HOME SWEETIE  
HI MOM Y/N SAID TO HER ALABAMIN MOTHER   
HOW WAS WORK I MADE PORKCHOPS TONIGHT FATHER WENT TO MAKE MORE ANIME BAKA WEED SHOWS FOR YOU  
YA THANKS ILL BE IN MY ROOM

y/n walks to her room and SLAMSBTHE FOOR 😡😡😡😡

bahiio  
hey 😡😡😡 its bakho i gave you my phone number remember😳😳😳

y/n  
oh yes 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 i remember!! hi bbaluo 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

AUTHOR CHAN NOTES:  
NEXT PART SOON 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 bakujoe is so dreamy 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😍😍😍 y/n is so luckyy 😎😎🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄


	4. AUTHOR CHAN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT BAKAHO

THE AUTHORS FRIEND IS GENUINELY CONCERNED FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY THINK THEIR FRIEND HAS GONE MENTALLY INSANE BUT DO THEY TALK ABOUT IT? NO 

\- written by my friend GREGGY (yk who u r)


	5. bakuojo confesses

"h-hey y/n???????😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖" babalio sayss

"y-y-y-y-y-y-yes bakssui? 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺" y/n says like an uwu

"i have something to tell you y/n" bakugo said

"what is it bakauo?" 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😤🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

"i'mmmmmmm in love wit you mamacita" bakuhoe says to the elevator

"same!!!""""" y/n said back

*smoochy smoochy noises😗😗😗😗😗😗😗😗😗😗😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😘🥰😍😍😍😍😍😍😍"

"y/n.... will you marry me?" bakujoe asks

"y-y-y-yes!!! 😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😎😜😜😜😜😜" y/n sayss back

they got married and had 19 beatiful children 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

TIME SKIP 109 YEars

its beautiful. outside and you and bahimio are sitting on a railing over a cliff. himbo pushes you and you die... the end!!!

FOR THE BEST READING EXPERIENCE LISTEN TO "pee pee poo poo" BY BABY KATA 🤩🤩🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪 my fav song 😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋


End file.
